Deckers.die
Deckers.die is the major easter egg for the map Nazizombiesplus.die. It spans 18 steps. 6 of which are in reality, whilst the latter 12 are set in the internet throughout various websites. This is the transcript. Requirements *Somebody playing as Kirsten and Matt Miller. *900bv alive Easter Egg Step 1 Step 1 is begun upon reaching Round 5, in which Matt Miller will receive a call from Viola DeWynter on Phillipe Loren's behalf saying that the Morning Star can't secure the city with the bridges up and the Kryll in the air. Matt will say they'll find a way to help them. Step 1 requires the group to kill multiple Luchadores who are destroying the bridges to other districts. The Luchadores are dressed in armoured attire and are easier to differentiate. Once the last Luchadore falls, Matt will exclaim that he knows a way to open the bridges. Step 2 Step 2 begins once the group gets to the Stanfield/Arapice Island border. The bridge is lowered unusually, and Matt claims that they can use the Zombies to keep the Luchadores occupied while they find the control building in Arapice Island. For the Step, Kirsten must use her Teleportation ability to attract the Zombies to her, and then travelling to the south of Arapice Island, in which the Zombies will suddenly start attacking the Luchadores. The Step is complete once Kirsten manages to get all the Zombies following her to attack the Luchadores, with a minimun of 10 Zombies. Only Arapician Zombies will suffice. Step 3 Step 3 starts automatically when Kiki DeWynter calls Matt and tells him that the control building is in the north side. For the step to be complete, Matt must travel to the building and hold the use button on the pad in the room. The other player(s) must protect him for thirty seconds from a horde of Arapician Zombies before the pad turns green and the bridges lower. Step 4 A cutscene will play, where Matt Miller talks to Phillipe about the Deckers User Net. Phillipe says that the Morning Star can protect the Deckers while they protect the internet from Zombies. Viola will then yell and start spraying her SMG as numerous Luchadores start attacking the streets with machine guns and molotovs. The Step begins after the cutscene ends. For the step to be complete, the Luchadores must be held back for ten minutes. The following things must happen in order: *Phillipe Loren has to survive the entire battle. *Kiki must be protected until the death of Angel, who will arrive 3 minutes into the battle. *Viola must be protected while she plants several car bombs. *Matt and Kirsten can't go down for the whole battle. *Killbane must be damaged but not killed when he retreats. *The remaining Luchadores must be eliminated. Step 5 Step 5 will begin immediatley, and the Deckers will find that the Luchadores have occupied Arapice Island. Upon entering the island, the group will be assaulted by unending waves of Luchadores and their vehicles. To complete the step, all players must reach Stanfield without dying. After reaching Stanfield, the Morning Star Specialists will snipe any oncoming Luchadores before they cross the bridge. Step 6 Step 6 will also start immediatley. A Helicopter will arrive to take the group to Matt Miller's Girlfriend's house. Whilst in the helicopter, the Kryll will start attacking. The goal of the step is to hold the Kryll back with fire and headlights until the helicopter can land. Kirsten's shock hammer can be used to great effect if Kryll get too close. After arriving at the house, Matt will briefly cry as the group enters the building. Holding the use button on the computers will finish the step. The Morning Star will then protect the house. Act 2: The Internet Step 7 Step 7 will have the Deckers arrive at a large atrium-esque room. Numerous doorways can be seen covering major internet websites or group of websites such as the Social Network, YouTube/Google and Wikia. Matt will say that Wikia has a way to stop the infection from breaching the user net. However almost instantly afterwards, Wikia Zombies will start pouring out of the Wikia entrance, killing many internet users and causing many to retreat, blocking off all other areas. In order to complete the step, the group must fight their way through the Zombie horde and enter the portal at the Wikia entrance. The step is over once this is done. Step 8 Upon arriving in Wikia, Matt will notice the 'Call of Duty' tube which is where the supposed solution is. One, two or three (depending on how many non-Kirsten players there are in the game are there) X2 Phantoms will appear and must be riden. The controls are identical to the Tank's from World at War. Kirsten's speed will rapidly increase when she enters the tube. The ride is smooth until the group passes the Call of Duty wiki, which has been overrun by Wikia Zombies. Multiple users riding bronies can be seen fighting Zombies inside and out of the wiki's doorway. Nevertheless, Wikia Zombies will begin pouring into the tunnel and must be avoided otherwise they will cause the Phantom's to crash, forcing the step to be restarted. The step is complete once the Nazi Zombies wiki is found, and multiple spin off tubes can be seen. Step 9 Upon entering the Nazi Zombies Plus Tron Tunnel, the voice of 900bv can be heard saying that an intrusion has occoured and now defence systems are being activated. The musical easter egg Scheiße will begin, the step must be completed before the song is over otherwise the group will teleport back to the start of the Tunnel. Firewalls will start appearing, aswell as multiple holes in the floor and parts of the roof lowering to prevent access. These all must be avoided or they will do damage to Kirsten or the X2 Phantom. Halfway through, Ebon Shadowshot will enter a brief argument with 900 saying that they need to help Magma-Man. 900 will higher the defences by making the firewalls have the ability to move. As the entrance is in sight, the ceiling will start collapsing as a result of explosives and the entrance must be reached within 30 seconds otherwise the group will be crushed and the game will end. Should they succeed, the group will be teleported into the Wiki. Step 10 Step 10 is a cutscene step, and is completed by not skipping the cutscene A cutscene will play showing a few users of the Wiki standing worried and confused. 900bv will arrive wielding a Volt Thrower DG-1, and Kirsten will take TheDoctor115 as a shield. As 900 prepares to execute the intruders, a Gersch Device opens with Ebon Shadowshot and EternalBlaze coming out of it. Ebon will raise his 97 Typhoon Cannon at 900 saying that the Deckers have not come to harm the Wiki. EternalBlaze will then cause an explosion of electricity and warns the other two of what really matters, the Wiki's safety. Ebon takes the Deckers with him and shows him Magma-Man. He has a solution for the internet but he is currently corrupted by something. Matt will then agree to help the Wiki. Kirsten releases TheDocter and reloads her SMGs. Step 11 Magma-Man will then start shaking and multiple Gersch Devices will open, releasing Wikia Zombies into the wiki. Ebon says he knows how to get into Magma-Man's mind but he'll need more time. The portals will only stop summoning Wikia Zombies after each one has been entered and all the Wikia Zombies inside are killed. Once the step is complete, 900 will say that maybe the Deckers can be trusted. Step 12 Ebon says he requires Magma-Man's soul, which lies within the forgotten land of Lockdown. Ebon will then say that they should go seek out Dead Raiser's assistance. He will agree to help, upon entering Lockdown, it is revealed to be a quarantine zone for Zombies. As the group get further into the map, it is revealed that some users had became trapped there, however after obtaining Magma-Man's soul the Wikia Zombies will begin to rampantly attack the group. In the end only Camalex97 is saveable, with some users such as Chestnut, CornontheCod and Sulfurouspack are killed before they reach the safe zone. After reaching the safe area, 900bv will teleport the group back to Magma-Man's throne. Step 13 Ebon will be channeling a beam with Hiru's Wunderwaffe immediatley upon returning to the throne. Two Val'kyr will stand beside him and will often slice down any Wikia Zombies that get close to Ebon. Ebon will say that everyone must enter Magma-Man's mind, find out what is causing him harm and destroy it. Pressing the use button on Ebon will teleport them into Magma-Man's mind, which is under intense combat between the Lies characters and strange Aether avatars. When the Aether avatars die, they explode doing small damage. Ebon will arrive while 900 maintains the portal back home. Step 14 The group will receive the "Blessing of Shadowshot" which will give them Enigma to sneak past the battle. After the battle is passed, 900 will be teleported to their position, and numerous Val'kyr will spawn and secure the area. 900 then notices the doorway to Magma-Man's imagination, where Magma-Man is likely to be. However guarding the imagination doorway is numerous avatars of HellHoundSlayer, which come in the forms of viscous Hellhounds but look more demonic. Enigma will not render the group invisible to the Hellhounds. The step is complete when the group manages to reach the imagination. Step 15 The imagination is a large open room with two sets of stairs leading up to the top floor. Magma-Man himself can be seen battling against Daniel Smith, who has been turned into a Wikia Zombie bent on Magma-Man's destruction. An unknown voice will speak to Daniel and Magma, usually telling Magma-Man to give up in different ways. Magma-Man's royal guard will be battling against characters from Apocalypse. The step is complete once the group manage to reach the battle between the two users. Step 16 Daniel will begin losing to Magma-Man until the unknown voice encases Magma-Man in ice. The Aether Spirit commands Daniel to destroy the intruders. Daniel will kill the two Val'kyr instantly, roots Ebon to the ground and fires a beam at 900, causing him to regret all that he has done and turns him against the group. Daniel is very easy to defeat, it is just avoiding 900 which makes the fight difficult. If 900 dies, the easter egg is failed and the game will end as 900 detonates the Wiki. For Daniel to die, Kirsten must teleport over both of the Val'kyr's swords to fling them at Daniel an kill him. When Daniel dies, 900 will comment on his returned sanity and then fall unconsciouse. Ebon will then free Magma-Man, who resumed full control of his mind, killing all of the intruders. Step 17 The Aether Spirit will return enraged and will begin spewing forth fire upon the group. After twenty seconds Ebon will give the "Blessing of Shadowshot" again, replenishing the temporary Enigma. The Aether Spirit will then appear in the form of a devil-like image, although this isn't likely his true form. The Devil must be defeated via clever usage of 900's arsenal which occasionally fall out of his clothing. When the Devil is about to die, Ebon will slice him in half. The spirit will scream in agony and retreat. Step 18 Ebon will teleport the group back to Magma-Man's throne, including 900bv. Matt will then whisper Ebon the correct data to get them to the Deckers User Net. Ebon complies. Magma-Man will then agree to protect the User Net with the assistance from the Deckers girls. All of a sudden, the Wikia Zombies will enact an all out assault on the User Net. The non-Kirsten players must join in with Ebon as they travel across the User net holding back the Zombies and closing numerous portals. Each section of the User Net must be cleared in order for Magma-Man to protect it. The entire User Net must be protected within 30 minutes otherwise the Wikia Zombies will overrun it and the game will end. Kirsten must defend the protection station hovering above the centre of the user net from Kryll Avatars and Wikia Zombies. The station is rather spacious so Kirsten's teleportation can shine. When Magma-Man speaks Kirsten must press the use button on the screen to protect the area and prevent Zombies from teleporting there or even entering. There is a total of five sections of the User Net, each with 10 portals in them. Should Kirsten or the other group go down, they will be insta revived by Ebon or Magma-Man. Once the fifth section has been protected, the step is complete and a cutscene will play with the users celebrating their victory. The Deckers can then earn their rewards. Rewards *Access to Nazi Zombies Plus (and by extension, any User's maps) and Steelport. *The Morning Star now have Specialists on the street, as do the Deckers. *The Luchadore's health is reduced by 50%. *Benefits for each player **Michael and Lucas: Dual-Wield Neon Swords **Matt Miller: Can now drive the X2 Phantom. **Kirsten: Teleportation ability kills Zombies she passes through, double damage applied to her SMG's if she dual wields them, the ability to teleport up and down buildings. *11 random perks permanatley for the rest of the game. Trivia *11 Random Perks is a reference to the characters in Deckers.die, which adds up to 11. This is a reference to the Decker's code "There aint nothin u can't say in 140 characters", which mocks Twitter. *Deckers.die is the last mission in the Deckers campaign in Saints Row: The Third, excluding http and www.